O Anjo e o Demônio
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: - "Misha, você fumou algo com mais que nicotina ou cheirou algo além de perfume?" Actor's Fic, Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins SLASH Dedicada à Adne Helena, precursora do casal e grande amiga.


**O Anjo e o Demônio**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria:Challenge NFF Junho/2010, Actor's Fic, Ship Real, (MarkSha - Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins), Slash, MxM relationship, First Time.

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: - "Misha, você fumou algo com mais que nicotina ou cheirou algo além de perfume?"

Tema(s) utilizado(s):

21. "O coração tem razões que a razão ignora" (Blaise Pascal)

Itens utilizados:

5. Champagne

7. Elevador

11. Explosão

Disclaimer Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

BetaReader: Adne Helena, precursora do casal. Obrigada.

Dedicatória: Para Adne Helena, por ter criado esse ship e me feito apaixonar-me pelo mar de possibilidades.

Aviso:

Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se Mark and Misha são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**O Anjo e o Demônio**

**ShiryuForever94**

Era uma convenção como outra qualquer.

Desde que o sucesso da série Supernatural aumentara que Misha fazia convenções por todos os lugares. Estava gostando de todo aquele assédio.

Vez por outra sua esposa Vicky o acompanhava, afinal de contas era ótima oportunidade de viajarem e conhecerem novos lugares.

Mas tudo estava sendo diferente daquela vez.

Por que pediram aquela foto? Por que Mark aceitara? O que estava havendo com o jeito mais difícil de lidar e sério do intérprete de Lúcifer?

Pior ainda, o que estava havendo com os hormônios de Misha Collins?

Sim, porque ficar positivamente "ligado" ao sentir o perfume de outro homem não era sua idéia de plena capacidade mental.

Ora, nada a ver com não achar um homem cheiroso. Jensen Ackles cheirava a Azzaro por todo o set e nunca fora problema.

A confusão começara quando o cheiro de Mark Pellegrino batera na mente de Misha Collins como "inebriante".

Misha fez sua melhor carinha de não estou nem aí e bateram a foto. Haviam pedido com tanto jeitinho.

Fingiu que não sentiu a musculatura firme de Mark Pellegrino. Nem o perfume ótimo dele. Aliás, imaginou-se em outro planeta ou seria meio complexo.

Já ouvira algumas coisas sobre aquele ator de rosto anguloso e gênio forte, como aliás era característico de um ariano.

Misha quase revirou os olhos.

Ariano tinha várias acepções e, não, o ator mais alto que ele, mais velho e mais experiente não estava fora de caber em pelo menos duas delas.

Ariano por ser alvo como leite, de olhos azuis perscrutadores e traços anglos-saxões.

Ariano por haver nascido em nove de abril.

Será que arianos combinavam com leoninos? Não que fosse o signo de nascença de Collins que se considerava quase um virginiano por haver nascido no último dia do terceiro decanato de Leão e... Onde mesmo estava a mente de Misha quando o ator precisava dela? Ah, sim, pensando no peitoral forte, moldado e...

- "Tudo bem aí, Collins? Parece que está meio apatetado. Cansou-se?"

Ah, sim, a voz do ator que repartia o mesmo nome do meio com Jensen.

Jensen Ross Ackles.

Mark Ross Pellegrino.

O intérprete de Castiel ficou pensativo um tempo. Devia haver alguma ironia louca naquele fato. Talvez porque já houvesse fanfictions slash sobre ele e Jensen...

Dois Ross para um mesmo Misha?

- "MISHA!"

- "Hein?" A cara de quem voltara de alguma viagem induzida por drogas do ator de Boston estava sendo admirada com cenhos franzidos por Jim Beaver e por, quem mais além do homem que estava alterando a mente de Misha Collins?

Sua excelência, o Diabo...

Misha riu, na verdade, gargalhou.

Era demais mesmo...

O anjo e o demônio. É, daria uma boa história para alguma ficwriter maluca.

Desde que haviam começado a contracenar que soubera que aquele ator era mais fechado e mais arredio que Jared... Se bem que qualquer ser humano era mais arredio que Jared Padalecki.

Misha suspirou, sorriu para mais alguma foto e viu Mark se afastar como se não tivesse feito um biquinho suspeito e meio ridículo na foto. Nem queria ver...

Ou talvez quisesse.

- "Misha, você está um pouco estranho." Jim Beaver estendeu um café para o ator de poderosos olhos azuis. - "Está tudo bem?"

O ator de Boston fez uma cara típica de Castiel, aquela sem expressão, meio sonsa. - "Por que não estaria?"

- "Porque você está na terra do nunca?" Jim Beaver ironizou e deu batidinhas no ombro do ator mais novo. - "Quer conversar? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Inclinando a cabeça ao melhor modo anjo perdido, Misha Collins novamente ausentou-se em pensamentos.

Aquela convenção havia sido cansativa, mas gratificante. Collins gostava dos fãs. Finalmente sentia-se reconhecido e era verdadeiramente assediado por um bom trabalho. Adorava ser ator e ver seu papel como o anjo da série Supernatural ser apontado como uma das razões do sucesso do seriado o deixava orgulhoso.

E preocupado.

Sempre melhor. Teria que ser sempre melhor na próxima atuação.

- "Eu desisto. O que há com você?" Jim Beaver balançava a mão na frente dos olhos azuis mar profundo do outro ator.

- "Ei, Misha, vem conosco?" Agora era a voz de Mark Pellegrino. Misha estremeceu.

Collins se deu conta que estava parado no meio do caminho, como se estivesse em algum surto louco. - "Oh, sim. Vamos todos para o hotel."

Beaver revirou os olhos. Era cada maluco naquele elenco...

- "Gostou da foto?" Pellegrino comentou casualmente.

Misha não acreditou que aquele olhar estava todo direcionado para si. Ah, claro, agora estava hipnotizado por um ator que mal conhecia? Ou talvez conhecesse o suficiente.

- "Eu acho que sim." Collins respondeu mais sério do que gostaria. - "Por que fez aquela careta?"

- "Não é você quem vive falando de fanfictions slash? Arrumei um monte para nós dois agora." Mark Pellegrino sorriu de um jeito tão abrasador e tão perigoso que as pernas de Misha oscilaram um pouco. O que estava acontecendo?

- "Bem... Eu nem falo tanto. Quer dizer, é mais para brincar com os J2."

- "Vamos embora, gente." Jim Beaver riu baixinho e bateu no ombro de Misha. - "Agora você falou tudo. Brincar com os J2. Eles até gostam de tanta atenção."

- "Eu já reparei em algumas coisas." Pellegrino falou enquanto se arrumavam dentro do carro que os levaria ao hotel.

- "No que, por exemplo?" Misha não conseguiria encarar aquele homem?

- "Ah, vai, Misha, você está no seriado há mais tempo, você e Beaver. Vem me dizer que nem rola? Jensen e Jared se comem com olhares, por favor, não sou criança. Se não rola, deviam internar ambos." Pellegrino tinha agora uma feição quase... Diabólica.

Misha Collins pigarreou e olhou pedindo socorro para Beaver. O que diria?

- "Collins, nem olhe pra mim assim. Você mesmo já os viu." Jim respondeu.

- "Viu o que?" Pellegrino agora ficara curiosíssimo.

- "Vi? Vi o quê mesmo? Do que estamos falando?"

- "Misha, você fumou algo com mais que nicotina ou cheirou algo além de perfume?" Beaver encarou o ator mais jovem dos três com preocupação. - "Parece perdido desde aquela foto com o Mark."

Ok, agora o ator de perfeitos olhos azuis estava ficando vermelho.

Mark Pellegrino arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou, de verdade, o ator que era um anjo.

Talvez um anjo perfeito demais.

E tão mais novo, bonito, interessante, cheio de alegria e um sorriso devastador.

- "Sabe, Misha, sua boca é quase tão pornográfica quanto a de Jensen Ackles."

Tossir pareceu ótimo no momento para Collins, que engasgou com alguma coisa. Seus próprios pensamentos, talvez.

- "Você acha a boca do Jensen pornográfica?" Beaver estava com olhos cheios de luz, aquela que aparece quando se está muito interessado ou curioso.

- "Alguém não acha? E aquela mania de lamber os lábios o tempo todo? Cara, se eu fosse o Jared já tinha jogado numa cama e mandado ver. Vai provocar assim na puta que pariu. E olha que sou homem. Se bem que talvez ele fosse gostar..."

Delicadíssimo.

É, era bem Mark Pellegrino.

- "E Jensen também não deixa barato com você, não é Misha? Aquelas encaradas de vocês dois já fizeram surgir um fandom próprio, Dastiel, Destiel, sei lá eu o nome correto."

- "Como sabe tanto?" O ator de cabelos escuros bem cortados estava assombrado.

- "Digamos que eu não sou nem um pouco idiota e já li algumas coisas. Você seria tão inofensivo e entregue na vida real quanto nas fanfictions?" O olhar azul de Pelegrino era... Perturbador.

Jim Beaver arregalou os olhos até parecem dois ovos fritos. Pellegrino era casado, heterossexual, sério e... Estava olhando Misha Collins com ar predatório? Não faltava mais nada em sua vida!

- "Quem disse que sou inofensivo?" Um sorriso diferente no rosto do ator intérprete do anjo Castiel. Um jeito bastante perigoso até no sorriso quase sardônico.

Nunca perturbe um leonino...

- "Eu jamais pensaria isso de um homem que refaz seus votos de casamento num vestido de noiva e tira fotos com um monte de cuecas coloridas e um PAU na boca." Se era para brincar de fazer gracinhas, Mark Pellegrino estava bem humorado.

Misha passou a língua pelos lábios, devagar, com a maior cara de santarrão possível.

Mark rilhou os dentes. Não que fosse gay, sequer bissexual, não era isso...

Era apenas...

Era algo.

Quer dizer, parecia ser algo no fundo dos olhos azuis de Collins que lhe provocava uma explosão de idéias cheias de luxúria. Ou talvez fosse o jeitão safado dele, o ar de topo qualquer coisa que podia vislumbrar.

O anjo e o demônio.

- "Um anjo caído pode desvirtuar sua alma." Pellegrino disse impostando a voz como se estivesse representando.

- "Alguns anjos caem por conta dos prazeres terrenos e conheço ao menos um, Anna, que não se arrependeu." Misha fez o mesmo, personificando Castiel.

- "Chegamos." Beaver anunciou e praticamente saiu correndo do carro.

- "Toma um vinho? Talvez prefira champagne?" Pellegrino falou calmamente.

- "Está me convidando para um happy hour?" Misha respondeu ainda com ar do inocente Castiel.

- "Se você gostar, podem ser várias horas..." Um arquear de sobrancelha.

Misha ficou preso naquele olhar. Talvez... - "Sim."

- "No meu quarto." Pellegrino saiu do carro.

Collins abriu e fechou a boca, ia objetar mas... Suspirou com força e seguiu o intérprete de Lúcifer para dentro do elevador.

Um anjo que se perdeu com um demônio ou um demônio dominado por um anjo?

Os gemidos que saíam daquele quarto diziam que não importava... Não naquele momento.


End file.
